<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adore You by cryptidcasanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325196">Adore You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcasanova/pseuds/cryptidcasanova'>cryptidcasanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, F/M, Foreplay, Possessive Behavior, The Avengers - Freeform, happy holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidcasanova/pseuds/cryptidcasanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Alcohol. Use (and misuse) of Asgardian alcohol. Foreplay. Language. Possessive Bucky. </p>
<p>Someone spiked the eggnog. <br/>It was you, you sly devil. You spiked the eggnog.<br/>That’s how you found yourself in Bucky’s room, his hard chest locked against your back, pressing purposeful kisses and hot drags of his tongue against your skin. You would have never bet, not in a million years, that this would have happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, winter soldier/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise! This was for a Tumblr submission for the @darkmcuficswap and my lovely giftee was @amythedvdhoarder. Happy holidays!</p>
<p>Pairing: Dark!Bucky x Reader</p>
<p>Warnings: Alcohol. Use (and misuse) of Asgardian alcohol. Foreplay. Language. Possessive Bucky. Innuendo.</p>
<p>A/N: I’m trying to toe the line of unbridled smut without actually writing smut. Based on the video and gifset at the beginning of the story. </p>
<p>Words: 2.7k</p>
<p>Happy Hoelidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Based on <a href="https://d-inaa.tumblr.com/post/629966747979628544/thank-me-later">this video</a> and <a href="https://rosenroll.tumblr.com/post/159968134363">this gifset</a>.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone spiked the eggnog. </p>
<p>It was you, you<em> sly devil.</em> You spiked the eggnog.</p>
<p>That’s how you found yourself in Bucky’s room, his hard chest locked against your back, pressing purposeful kisses and hot drags of his tongue against your skin. </p>
<p>You would have never bet, not in a million years, that this would have happened.</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>But back to the eggnog.</p>
<p>One glass was spiked with cognac and the other was Asgardian. It was something a bit tougher than ale, Thor bragged to you, but you could hardly focus on what he was saying. They both looked the same, and that’s all that mattered to you. </p>
<p>You were on a mission of your own tonight.  </p>
<p>The halls were quiet and the team was celebrating the holidays the only way that Tony knew how. He threw a party. Everyone was upstairs schmoozing and drinking and dancing. </p>
<p>Well, almost everyone.</p>
<p>That was your cue. Your steps were soft but purposeful as you roamed the empty wing of the compound, and the only indication that you made it to the right door was the soft light that filtered through underneath. </p>
<p>It was too late to turn back now. He probably knew you were there already. You knocked twice with your elbow, careful not to spill the drinks, and stepped back. </p>
<p>You couldn’t hear movement on the other side of the door, but you did notice the shadow that dimmed the light under the door. For a moment, he just stood there, the shadow teasing you. Maybe he wasn’t going to open the door after all. </p>
<p>The small click of the door being pulled back made you blink. </p>
<p>You were overthinking it. </p>
<p>There, dressed down to his cinched sweats and a dark tee was Bucky. His eyes were hooked on yours, the orange light softening his gaze. </p>
<p>“Hey.” You offered gently, trying to help yourself from biting on your lip. But you were nervous. </p>
<p>Someone let you in on a little secret about the cold, abrasive, Winter Soldier. He liked you. More than that, <em>he cared for you. </em></p>
<p>You would have never known if not for Steve. Steven Grant Rogers, his best friend, ratted him out. And Bucky had no idea. </p>
<p>So you watched from a distance to see if it was true. </p>
<p>Sure enough, you caught him more than once lingering when you sparred in the gym. You didn’t miss the way that he watched you joking with the team on movie nights. Even on missions when you were paired together he wasn’t as cold as you remembered him to be. He was attentive, but even the super soldier had his tells. </p>
<p>And Steve knew something that Bucky didn’t know. You cared for him too, even if you didn’t admit it. Something happened when you accidentally overshared on a scouting mission up near the border waters. You didn’t say it outright, but you defended Bucky in a way that Steve thought was more than friendly. </p>
<p>He connected the dots. </p>
<p>He knew Bucky better than anyone, and he confided in you. He’s the one who told you that Buck wasn’t going to the party. </p>
<p>Maybe he was trying to help you, or Bucky, or maybe both. He wouldn’t say. </p>
<p>But Steve also mentioned that Bucky was <em>never</em> going to do anything about it. Not without a little help. </p>
<p>Thor. </p>
<p>So now, standing there in front of his room you were going to be brave. You held out a glass to him, the one with the Asgardian liquor, and he reached for it with a raised eyebrow. Your fingers met his vibranium ones.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He mimicked, his unused voice floating across the doorway. He looked outside the room, but cocked his head back to you when he realized you were alone. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be upstairs?” </p>
<p>Bucky’s question didn’t sound like a question at all. In fact, if you knew better you would have thought he was expecting you. </p>
<p>“No.” You shook your head, a delicate smile falling on your lips. “I didn’t want to go. Looks like I’m not the only one?” </p>
<p>Your half question lingered, and it was sincere.  Your plan was simple.  You wanted Bucky to let loose a little bit.</p>
<p>It was innocent, and really, you hadn’t thought about the details of getting past this point. You didn’t have any plans of watching Hallmark movies or shopping for presents or kissing under the mistletoe, and yet, here you were. </p>
<p>If there was one thing that struck home with what Steve said, it was that it was the holidays and you were alone. </p>
<p>You didn’t want to be alone.  Maybe Bucky didn’t want to be alone.</p>
<p>He let a hint of a grin pass his lips and you didn’t miss it. <em>God,</em> it was beautiful.</p>
<p>He pulled the door back and stepped to the side, a silent invitation hanging in the air. You didn’t think twice about it. </p>
<p>Bucky closed the door behind you, looking up through dark lashes as you stepped in.  You weren’t dressed for a party either, lounging in tight leggings and a long sleeve that was too big for you.  The way the light danced on your skin made him pause.</p>
<p>You were there.  In his room. </p>
<p>“A movie then?” He offered, running his free hand through his hair. “There uh, there are a lot of movies.”</p>
<p>You took a sip of your own drink to hide the smile bubbling up there. </p>
<p>Maybe he was more nervous than you thought.  </p>
<p>“That sounds great.” </p>
<p>You followed him in, not quite trusting yourself to say more. You weren’t sure what to say. </p>
<p>He turned the corner and you followed his lead. </p>
<p>His room was warmer, cozier than you thought it would be. The layout was simple with a bed against the wall and a bookshelf close by. There was a tv and a loveseat with a little coffee table in between. </p>
<p>There was a thick quilt on the end of the bed and some pictures in the bookshelf. They were both old and new. </p>
<p>It was very domestic. </p>
<p>You paused with a grin, setting down your drink. </p>
<p>“Lots of movies?” You challenged, tapping on the cover of the one movie that was left out on the coffee table. </p>
<p>Die Hard.</p>
<p><em>Technically</em> it was a Christmas movie. </p>
<p>“It was from Sam.” Bucky tried to fight back a grin. “He said it was either this or Rudolph.”</p>
<p>Cute.  </p>
<p>Your amused expression made his smirk grow, and he hid it behind his own glass.  <em>Good</em>, you thought. You weren’t trying to get Bucky wasted, but maybe he would open up a little bit with a buzz. He set down his drink and looked across to the tv. </p>
<p>“Looks like he’s trying to get you into the spirit.” You offered innocently, taking another drink. </p>
<p>The small talk was nice, and you watched as he took his time with the DVD player. It looked brand new. </p>
<p>A moment passed, and then another, and before you knew it Bucky was turning to you with warm cheeks and his eyebrows knit together. </p>
<p>He didn’t have to say anything. </p>
<p>The look in his eyes was enough for you to move, stumbling on your first step before making it over to him. </p>
<p>He was having trouble with changing it to the right input, and you both grabbed for the remote before you showed him how to change it. His hand was warm, his fingers flexing at the touch. You were so close that you could smell the smoky cologne on his skin.</p>
<p>Maybe this was a mistake.</p>
<p>With a hummed thanks you back pedaled to the couch as carefully as you could.  Bucky’s movements were relaxed, like he had all the time in the world. He was watching you through a blue tint as the tv lit up. </p>
<p>The couch was too small for the two of you to sit comfortably. <em>Well,</em> you were comfortable.  More than you should have been.  If Bucky would have spread his legs just a little farther you would have been touching, and even then you could feel the heat radiating off of him.</p>
<p>You were so close to him. </p>
<p>Maybe you were the one who was nervous. You were aware of the movie in the background, but had trouble focusing. Your nerves were getting the best of you, and that’s why you were done with your eggnog quickly. Bucky was sipping away at his drink leisurely, and if you would have turned to look you would have noticed his eyes were no longer on the movie.</p>
<p>Your body was warm from the drink, and for a minute you were worried about slamming it so quickly.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Bucky started slowly, just above a whisper.  He brushed his thigh against yours. “Why did you really come tonight?”</p>
<p>“I-” you started in a daze, but you were caught off guard by the touch of him. </p>
<p><em>God</em>, we’re his legs always that thick? He could do some real damage with them. The sweats he was wearing were taught against his skin and you had to take a breath. His metal arm was slung against the back of the couch, the metal touching where your shirt was slipping down your shoulder. </p>
<p>He was boxing you in. </p>
<p>You turned your head and leaned back, trying to remain calm.  But<em> fuck,</em> everything about him had your mind reeling.</p>
<p>You thought about how the light danced along his cheeks and the curve of his lips, and how his eyes could see straight into you.  His baby blues were an unmatched sea, full of depth and turmoil and life.  And you were there, stuck in the middle of all of it.  Bucky’s size alone made your heart race.  </p>
<p>“Y/N.” He prodded again, making your eyes jump back up to his.  You wet your lips, not daring to look away.</p>
<p>Your whisper to him was low, so low that you could hardly hear yourself.  But the way that his pupils widened made your heart jump. He heard you. </p>
<p>“Say it again.” His normally soft but husky voice was closer now, and the metal of his arm was intentionally draped across your back. You felt Bucky’s fingers pressing into your shoulder, and you fought to keep eye contact with him. </p>
<p>Even now, he intimidated you. But it wasn’t because of his strength or his speed, oh no. The depth and dark look in his eyes startled you. But you didn’t want to move away. </p>
<p>“Because of you.” You finally admitted through a bashful, embarrassed grin. “Because I didn’t want to be alone. I didn’t want you to be alone.”</p>
<p>You let out a breath, letting your eyes close in the process.  </p>
<p>You didn’t expect Bucky’s arm to curl around you to keep you close.  But it did. You didn’t expect for him to lean in, pressing the softest kiss to your temple.  <em>But he did.</em></p>
<p>He turned you gently, and facing away from him he slid behind you, wrapping his left arm across your waist.  His other hand was moving your hair out of your face, away from your neck, and he started on his own exploration.  </p>
<p>You were pressed up against him, and when his lips connected with the base of your neck you let out the most beautiful moan. His hot breath and deft lips against your skin left you dizzy.  Bucky trailed a string of wet kisses up and behind your ear, tugging your hair to get a better angle.</p>
<p>The wet stripe he licked down to your shoulder made your skin jump with goosebumps.</p>
<p>He was everywhere all at once. Your body was on fire, letting him pull you against him like waves crashing, his vibranium hand pulling down and grabbing your hips.  He pulled you flush against his chest.</p>
<p>Each tug of his fingers against your scalp and every intense nip at your shoulder made your body melt against him. His love bites were getting harder, the kisses lingering for longer.</p>
<p>You were powerless.</p>
<p>And then, right when you thought you couldn’t take anymore he tugged at your hair and made you look at him.  His eyes were blown wide and his cheeks were warm, lips curving into a grin as he pulled you to him. </p>
<p>With his hand at the back of your head he had the control, leading you into a hot, sinful kiss.  He nibbled on your bottom lip, tongue dancing to yours, and he groaned into your mouth. Before you knew it he was gone, kissing his way back down your jawline and to your neck.</p>
<p>His vibranium arm travelled up, over your shirt and to your chest. He pulled you close, the metal digits groping and tugging.  You gasped, feeling his smirk against your skin and the rumble in his chest. Oh, he was going to take you apart piece by piece. He was pulling at your shirt with his teeth, tugging it along your shoulder, but never farther.  It was nothing more than teasing touches and hot kisses and claiming marks.  </p>
<p>It felt like you were suspended on his line, waiting, waiting, waiting for more. You needed more. </p>
<p>“Bucky,” You half whispered, trying to turn your head towards him.  His lips were pink and swollen and slick, and you pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled away all too quickly, a groan pulling from you. “Bucky, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>You needed him, more of him, all of him.  You were begging for him.  You wanted to be so good for him.  You tried to reach for him, to touch him, but he was having none of it.</p>
<p>Bucky kissed you again. It was slower and sweeter than you could have ever imagined, and he pulled away with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk.”</p>
<p>His words came out in a billowy laugh, and you would have sworn it was the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard if not for the fact he was wrong. </p>
<p>You blinked.</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes honey, you are.” He assured you quickly. </p>
<p>He kissed the bridge of your nose, and when he pulled back he was biting his lip. Bucky turned you again so that you were facing away from him, and the hand that held your hair fell down to your waist. </p>
<p>The whimper that fell from your lips was pitiful and you knew it, but you could feel him.  You could feel all of him, even through layers of clothes. You needed more of him. You needed all of him.</p>
<p>“I only had one cup.” You argued.  </p>
<p>You weren’t going to let him stop now, not after everything he put you through. So you ground your hips against his to get his attention and his arms tightened around you.  He pinched the bud of your nipple to stop you, smoothing over it as you flinched against him.</p>
<p>“You drank from the wrong cup, princess.”</p>
<p>The weight of the evening crashed into you, and even though you were out of sorts you knew what he meant.  </p>
<p>Both cups looked the same.  </p>
<p>There was no way that you could have known which was which.  There was certainly no way that <em>he</em> knew which cup was which.</p>
<p>“Bucky, how do you -” Your voice faded as he sucked a dark mark into your shoulder.  Your eyes rolled back and you leaned into him, the argument dying on your tongue. </p>
<p>“You know, Steve told me not to go to the party.” Bucky admitted against your collar. </p>
<p>You were in such a daze that you barely heard him. He smirked, kissing back up till he could whisper in your ear. </p>
<p>“Thor too.”</p>
<p>Your bones felt heavy, but the sudden realization made you try to pull away from him, eyes widening at the new information. This wasn’t a part of the plan.  This wasn’t your plan at all.</p>
<p>They planned this. </p>
<p>Bucky turned you around in his arms, cradling you to his chest.  You had a lot of Asgardian liquor in your veins, and slumped into his touch as he traced patterns along your back.  You didn’t, <em>couldn’t,</em> put up much of a fight.   </p>
<p>“But that’s okay. Just let me adore you. You’re not going anywhere, Y/N.” Bucky hummed into your hair. Your eyes were heavy, and you were dizzy between his burning touches and the liquor in your system.  Your whole body was feeling fuzzy.  You had no control.</p>
<p>Bucky looked over you once with a satisfied grin, watching as your eyes slowly closed. He pressed another kiss to the top of your head before carrying you over to the bed.  “Get some rest baby.  You’re going to need it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>